Die Schwärze der Nacht
by Falona
Summary: Nachdem Snape zu Dumbledore übergelaufen ist, kehrt er zu Lord Voldemort zurück. Der sucht nach Harry Potter… Fortsetzung zu Vertrauen siegt


Hier ist die direkte Fortsetzung zu "Vertrauen siegt". Wem diese Art von Snapes Rückkehr zu Dumbledore gefallen hat,kann hier mehr vom Selben finden...

Mehrteiler: Angst  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere mit den dazugehörigen Rechten gehören J.K. Rowling, mir immer noch der Spaß am Weiterdenken...  
Kurze Inhaltsangabe: Nachdem Snape zu Dumbledore übergelaufen ist, kehrt er zu Lord Voldemort zurück. Der sucht nach Harry Potter… (Diese Geschichte stimmt zeitlich nicht ganz genau mit den Angaben von J.K.R. überein. Ich hoffe, sie ist trotzdem gut zu lesen.)

* * *

**Die Schwärze der Nacht**

1. Kapitel

Lord Voldemort hatte seine Gefolgschaft um sich versammelt. Diesmal hatte er vom geheimen Raum des Landgutes der Malfoys aus gerufen. Jeder Todesser war nach seinem Erscheinen wie gewohnt vor dem Dunklen Lord auf die Knie gefallen, hatte den Saum seines Gewandes geküsst und sich dann an seinen Platz im Kreis begeben. Die dunkle schlangenartige Gestalt stand in der Mitte als ob sie Beute witterte.

„Mein Widersacher hat sich gegen mich erhoben und mein Bemühen zunichte gemacht!"

Er ging durch die Runde und blickte jedem Zauberer in die Augen. Er bestrafte jede Spur von Verrat oder auch nur Schadenfreude, die er in den Gedanken erkannte, sofort. Er wurde nicht fündig, was seine Angriffslust aber nicht zu mildern schien.

„Wir haben den Wohnort meines Feindes durchkämmt, aber keine noch so kleine Spur seines Verbleibs feststellen können. Das ist das Werk des großen Dumbledore´. Aber wie konnte er so schnell handeln…Erst heute bei Sonnenaufgang wurde mir klar…Ich möchte von jedem von euch wissen, wo er heute Vormittag war!"

Der Dunkle Lord begann eine zweite Runde.

„Ja, Avery, Nott, Goyle, ihr wart in meinem Auftrag unterwegs. Ebenso Karkaroff. Lucius Malfoy hat den Minister abgelenkt. Bellatrix sollte Dumbledore bewachen…Bellatrix, Bericht!"

Bellatrix Lestrange sank auf die Knie und ihre Stimme drohte zu versagen.

„Mein Lord, ich habe den ganzen Vormittag in meiner Stellung vor dem Schloss verbracht. Dumbledore hat Hogwarts nicht verlassen."

Sein Blick bohrte sich in ihre Augen.

„Unfähig wie sie ist, spricht sie doch die Wahrheit."

Er ging weiter.

„Narcissa hat ihr liebes Söhnchen bewacht – zweifellos ein wichtiger Beitrag zum Gelingen meines Werkes."

Narcissa Malfoy begann zu zittern.

„Beherrsche dich. Ich werde es dich lehren. Crucio!"

Als der schwarze Magier den Zauberstab sinken ließ, lag die Frau regungslos zu seinen Füßen auf dem Boden.

„So ist es schon besser. Und natürlich, mein zukünftiger Lehrer in Hogwarts, wo warst du?"

Severus Snape verbeugte sich.

„Mein Lord, ich war in Hogwarts und habe mit Dumbledore und seiner Stellvertreterin McGonagall die Formalitäten meines Umzugs geklärt. McGonagall hat mir…"

„Schweig bis ich dich frage.", sagte der Dunkle Lord mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. „Ich will es sehen!"

Er näherte sich dem Gesicht des jungen Zauberers und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„So, ein Rundgang durchs Schloss. Ein Spaziergang mit dem Direktor…. Allein der Gedanke ist mir unerträglich…Aber Dumbledore war in Hogwarts."

Lord Voldemort begab sich in die Mitte des Kreises zurück. Seine roten Augen glühten.

„Ich werde mein Ziel erreichen und wehe dem, der sich mir in den Weg stellt. Er wird sterben. Wer mir hingegen Hinweise auf den Verbleib des Kindes liefert, wird mein größtes Wohlwollen erlangen. Und nun geht!"

Sein Blick durchkämmte den Raum.

„Lucius und Severus, ihr bleibt hier."

Er wartete, bis das Zimmer leer war.

„Lucius, bring deine Frau ins Nebenzimmer. Sie hat ihre Lehre erhalten. Severus, hilf ihm. Dann kommt sofort zurück."

Der hellblonde Zauberer nahm Narcissa auf seine Arme und trug sie zu einem Lehnstuhl während Severus Snape ihm die Türen öffnete. Lucius versorgte seine Frau, dann gingen beide Männer wieder zu Lord Voldemort und versiegelten den Durchgang hinter sich.

„Mächtige Magie hat mir den Weg versperrt. Aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit… und der menschlichen Schwäche. Ihr beide seid meine klügsten Köpfe. Deshalb beauftrage ich euch: Sucht mit mir nach dieser Schwachstelle! Das Kind wird von der Zauberkraft eines Menschen geschützt, ein Mensch kann diesen Zauber wieder aufheben. Dumbledore wird es nicht selbst tun, nein, dazu ist er zu intelligent. Aber wer hält dieses Schicksal in unwürdigen Händen?"

Er lachte leise.

„Wer auch immer es ist, bald ist er mein. Und dann, meine Freunde, werden wir uns unseres Feindes für immer entledigen. Geht und bringt ihn mir, den menschlichen Schlüssel zur Macht!"

Einen Moment später war der Dunkle Lord verschwunden.

2. Kapitel

„Severus, bleibst du noch zum Essen?"

Lucius Malfoy und sein Gefährte verließen das geheime Zimmer und kehrten in den bewohnten Teil des Gebäudes zurück.

„Nein, heute nicht. Ich habe noch Arbeit. Der Dunkle Lord braucht neue Vorräte verschiedenster Tränke."

Der hellhaarige Zauberer verstand. Sein Begleiter wollte Ruhe.

„Grüße Narcissa von mir, sobald sie sich erholt hat."

„Wie du willst, du bist hier jederzeit willkommen."

Severus Snape verließ den Raum in Richtung Ausgang während von der gegenüberliegenden Tür ein großäugiger hässlicher Hauself auf den Hausherrn zukroch.

„Der Herr hat Besuch. Ein fremder Herr will den Herrn sprechen. Was soll Dobby ihm sagen?"

Lucius Malfoy versetzte seinem Diener einen Fußtritt.

„Nicht jetzt!"

Wimmernd zog sich der Elf zurück.

„Halt Dobby, nicht so schnell. Sage ihm, er soll am Eingang warten."

Dies war keine übliche Zeit für Besuche. Entweder ging es um eine dringende Angelegenheit, oder der Fremde beherrschte die gängigen Umgangformen nicht. Ein kleiner unansehnlicher Zauberer stand im Foyer. Genauer betrachtet wechselte er ständig von einem Fuß auf den anderen und wühlte mit den Händen in seinen Jackentaschen. Lucius Malfoy verdrängte seine Abneigung und nahm Haltung an.

„Guten Tag, mit wem habe ich die Ehre?"

„Mr. Malfoy? Ähm, ich wünsche Ihnen ebenso einen guten Tag. Mein Anliegen, ähm mein Name ist Peter Pettigrew und der Grund warum ich hier bin, nun mir kamen verschiedene Gerüchte zu Ohren, ich möchte Sie auf keinen Fall beleidigen, Sie sind ein ehrbarer Herr, ich wollte nur…"

Der hellblonde Zauberer presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Womit kann ich dienen?"

„Wäre es möglich, dass ich Sie alleine, ich meine vielleicht draußen im Park, ähm kurz sprechen könnte?"

Lucius hörte das Echo von Voldemorts Worten in seinen Ohren. Menschliche Schwäche ebnet für gewöhnlich den Weg zur Macht für die, die sie auszunutzen verstehen. Er zwang sich zu einem verbindlichen Lächeln.

„Folgen Sie mir bitte."

Beide Männer verließen das Haus in Richtung einer kleinen Baumgruppe im Park des Landgutes der Malfoys.

„Hier sind wir ungestört. Worum geht es?"

„Mr. Malfoy, nun wissen Sie, ich verfolge die Zustände in diesem Land genau. Und ich bin nicht dumm, nein, ich sehe, wer das Sagen hat. Sie sind ein einflussreicher und kluger Mann und haben sich sicher schon für die mächtige Seite entschieden. Sie sind sehr weitblickend. Aber ich habe verstanden. Und ich möchte mich dieser Gruppe anschließen. Sie wissen schon, Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf…."

Seine Stimme verblasste.

„Mr. Pettigrew, ich glaube, Sie irren sich. Wir leben hier in Übereinstimmung mit allen Erlassen des Ministeriums. Aber bitte setzten Sie sich doch…"

Er verwies auf eine kleine Tischgruppe im Schatten der Bäume.

„Sie sehen aus, als könnten Sie eine kleine Erfrischung gebrauchen, ich werde mich darum kümmern."

Der unansehnliche Zauberer ließ sich auf einen der Gartenstühle sinken und Lucius Malfoy eilte in Richtung seines Hauses. Nach einer Weile hörte der kleine Mann Schritte hinter seinem Rücken und drehte den Kopf, in der Annahme, der Hausherr wäre zurückgekehrt. Sein Gesicht wurde weiß vor Schreck. Aus dem Dunkel der Bäume kam eine schlangenartige Gestalt mit roten Augen auf ihn zu.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du mich sprechen willst. Rede!"

Der sprachlose Zauberer fiel vom Stuhl und versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

„Mein Herr, ich ähm Ihr seid der mächtigste Zauberer, ich verehre Euch, ich ähm möchte in Eure Dienste treten."

„Die Entscheidung ist unwiderruflich."

„Ich bin, ähm ich möchte Euer Diener sein."

Der Dunkle Lord packte den unbeholfenen Mann am Arm und disapparierte mit ihm. Beide erschienen im geheimen Raum der Malfoys.

„Lucius, bist du vorbereitet?"

„Ja, mein Lord."

Der schwarze Magier wandte sich Peter Pettigrew zu.

„Du gehörst von jetzt an Lord Voldemort. Du befolgst meine Befehle. Sie sind wichtiger als dein Leben. Wenn du gute Arbeit leistest, wird dein Ruhm groß sein. Wenn du versagst, stirbst du. Knie nieder!"

Der Dunkle Lord ergriff den linken Arm seines neuen Dieners, schob den Stoff nach oben und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Innenseite des Armes. Ein roter Lichtstrahl brannte sich in die Haut und hinterließ einen hässlichen Schädel, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlage wand. Der kleine Zauberer sank unter Stöhnen auf den Boden.

„Ich erwarte, dass du dich als würdig erweist. Ich werde es wissen, wenn du mir nicht mit ganzer Kraft dienst."

Der schwarze Zauberer war verschwunden.

„Stehen Sie auf!"

Lucius Malfoy zog den gekrümmten Mann auf die Beine.

„Es ist der Wunsch des Dunklen Lords, dass ich Sie mit einigen Gepflogenheiten bekannt mache. Zuerst sollten Sie wissen, dass er Sie jederzeit finden kann. Sie können ihn nicht belügen. Er straft jede Untreue. Wenn das Dunkle Mal brennt, ruft der Lord alle Todesser zusammen und Sie müssen unverzüglich an seiner Seite apparieren."

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln.

„Nun, Sie werden bald herausfinden, dass dieser Ruf sehr einprägsam ist. Wenn Sie wichtige Informationen für den Dunklen Lord haben, berühren Sie das Dunkle Mal selbst. Er wird zu Ihnen kommen. Aber seien Sie gewarnt, er ist weder geduldig noch verzeiht er Fehler. Ich rate Ihnen, ihm die Ehre zu erweisen und vor ihm auf die Knie zu fallen und den Saum seines Gewandes zu küssen, bevor Sie etwas sagen."

Der unansehnliche Zauberer wirkte verstört. Der Hausherr geleitete seinen Gast zum Ausgang und verabschiedete sich.

„Wir werden uns bald wieder sehen. Erweisen Sie sich als würdig!"

3. Kapitel

Severus Snape stand im Keller seines Hauses und befüllte eine dickbauchige Flasche mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit. Hinter ihm brodelte eine dampfende Masse in einem fleckigen Kessel. Das knisternde Feuer darunter erwärmte den Raum. Wenn er sich auf seine Arbeit konzentrierte, kam er zur Ruhe. Die äußere Welt verschwand hinter Gewichtsangaben, Zutaten und exakten Handbewegungen.

Heute war es anders. Er fühlte sich, als ob in seinem Inneren eine Sicherheitstür geöffnet worden wäre, die nun gewaltige Ströme von Gefühlen freisetzte. Er spürte die Euphorie des Sieges. Endlich war er frei. Er hatte die Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords über Severus Snape gebrochen. Die Angst war besiegt. In diesem Glücksstrom nahm er eine weitere Kontur wahr. Sie trug die Züge eines Mannes, Albus Dumbledore. Was er heute erlebt hatte, war neu, war schön. Er war fasziniert. Nie hatte er geahnt, welche Macht diese bisher verachtete Kraft hatte.

Mitten im Glück verspürte er immer wieder diese Schmerzen. Er hatte Lily verraten. Für den Moment war sie sicher, doch der Dunkle Lord würde sie und ihre Familie weiter jagen. Er würde damit nicht aufhören, bis das Kind vernichtet wäre – oder er selbst. Doch er war der mächtigste Zauberer und fürchtete nur einen. Und das war nicht Harry Potter. Die Schmerzen brannten. Er konnte seinen Fehler nicht ungeschehen machen.

Er verkorkte die Flasche mit der grünen Flüssigkeit und wandte sich wieder dem Kessel zu. Eine Stichflamme erstrahlte vor ihm. Der Schreck wandelte sich in Erstaunen, als er die goldene Feder betrachtete, die sich nun in seiner Hand befand. Konnte das eine Phönixfeder sein? In seinen Gedanken hörte er neben seiner eigenen nun die Stimme einer Frau. Es war eine bekannte Stimme. Es war Lilys Stimme.

„Severus. Ich danke dir. Lange war ich nicht mehr so froh. Mir ist, als fügten sich die Scherben unserer Freundschaft wieder zusammen. Du bist sehr wichtig für mich und bist es immer gewesen. Ich konnte es dir nie sagen. Ich wünschte, du könntest nun meine glücklichen Momente mit mir teilen, wie du es früher getan hast. Es ist unglaublich schön, mein kleines Kind in den Armen zu halten. Wir wissen, dass es eine gefährliche Zukunft vor sich hat. Sein Vater und ich werden es schützen, so gut wir können. Wir werden es mit unserem Leben schützen, wenn es sein muss. Und wir wissen, dass das sehr schnell der Fall sein kann. Lord Voldemort hätte früher oder später von der Prophezeiung erfahren. Sie ist sein Schicksal. Sie ist unser Schicksal. Es tut mir weh, dass dieses Schicksal dich zum Boten ausersehen hat. Ich danke dir für deine Bitte um Verzeihung. Die Antwort ist ja. Ich möchte dich gerne wieder sehen. Ich denke an dich, deine Lily."

Die Feder in seiner Hand entzündete sich und verbrannte. Er ließ sie los und die Ascheflocken verteilten sich in der Luft. Diese Botschaft verlautet nur ein Mal für den Empfänger und vernichtet sich dann selbst. Severus Snape versagten die Knie. Er sank auf den Boden und hielt sich die Hände vor sein Gesicht. Tränen strömten aus seinen Augen und er weinte. Zum ersten Mal, seit er ein Kind gewesen war, weinte er wieder.

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er sich wieder aufrichtete. Er war erschöpft. Und er war entschlossen. Er würde dieses Kind schützen mit allen Fähigkeiten, die ihm zur Verfügung standen, auch mit seinem eigenen Leben. Dieser Entschluss gab ihm Kraft. Er hatte ein neues Ziel, sein Leben wirklich einen neuen Sinn bekommen. Und er spürte, dass das so gut war.

Er kehrte zu seiner Arbeit zurück. Dies war kein gefährlicher Trank. Er rührte zwei Mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Der Dunkle Lord sollte mit dieser Flüssigkeit zufrieden sein. Dann würde er, Severus Snape, weitaus wertvollere Arbeit leisten können.

4. Kapitel

Das Mittagessen war vorüber. Dobby balancierte die leeren Teller und Schüsseln auf seinem Kopf und torkelte in die Küche. Narcissa hatte sich mit ihrem kleinen Sohn zur Mittagsruhe zurückgezogen. Lucius Malfoy beschloss, in seinem Arbeitszimmer die Rechnungen des letzten Monats zu überprüfen. Misslaunig stellte er sich den aktuellen Fehlerquotienten vor. Er würde seine Bediensteten stärker kontrollieren müssen. Vielleicht sollte er sie ein wenig mehr unter Druck setzen? Er begab sich an seinen Schreibtisch und wollte nach den Geschäftsberichten greifen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine dunkle Bewegung sah. Sofort stand er wieder auf. Ja, er hatte richtig vermutet. Mit großen Schritten ging er darauf zu, fiel auf die Knie und küsste den Saum eines Gewandes.

„Mein Lord, was wünscht Ihr von mir?"

„Lucius mein Freund, steh auf. Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich. Geh ins Ministerium und verschaffe dir Einsicht in die Akten von Peter Pettigrew. Ich brauche alle Informationen: Alter, Schulbildung, Berufstätigkeit, Wohnort. Ich werde dich erwarten."

Lucius verbeugte sich. Er legte seinen Umhang um, ergriff einen Beutel mit Galleonen und disapparierte. Kurze Zeit später war er zurück.

„Lucius, du bist ein fähiger Mann. Sage nichts, sieh mich an. Ja, Peter Pettigrew, Beruf: uninteressant… Wohnort: bedeutungslos… mittelmäßiger Schüler, aber hier: Abschlussklasse in Hogwarts…das könnte etwas sein…ja, James Potter, und, sieh an, Severus Snape… Mit Peter Pettigrew hast du mir ein vorzügliches Werkzeug geliefert. Er wird die Chance seines Lebens bekommen. Du hast mir gute Dienste geleistet."

Einen Wimpernschlag später war Lord Voldemort verschwunden und Lucius wandte sich seinen Abrechnungen zu.

---------------------------

Peter Pettigrew war wohlbehalten in seiner Behausung angekommen. Mit zitternden Händen schenkte er sich ein Glas Wein zur Beruhigung ein. Er ließ sich ächzend auf ein abgewetztes Sofa fallen und beglückwünschte sich zu seinem weisen Entschluss. Jetzt gehörte er zu den gefürchteten Todessern. Aber irgendwie wirkte die Gestalt des Dunklen Lords doch Furcht einflößend. Gut, dass es vorüber war. Er sah die schlangenartige Gestalt im Geiste vor sich. Sein Herz begann zu rasen.

„Beruhige dich, es ist vorbei."

„Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, auf diese Art begrüßt zu werden."

Der kleine Zauberer sprang auf und ließ dabei das Weinglas fallen.

„Wie dir bereits mitgeteilt wurde, kniest du nieder und erweist mir die Ehre, indem du den Saum meines Gewandes küsst. Ich werde es dir zeigen. Crucio."

Peter Pettigrew fiel zu Füßen des Dunklen Lords nieder. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen.

„Das reicht für den Anfang. Steh auf. Wir üben das später noch ein Mal."

Er zog den wimmernden Mann auf die Beine. Dann blickte er ihm in die Augen.

„Ich will alles über James Potter wissen."

„Ich weiß nicht, ich ähm ich habe ihn lange nicht mehr gesprochen, warum fragt Ihr?"

„Ja, ich sehe ihn. Du hast Angst. Du willst mir etwas verheimlichen. Das ist ein fataler Fehler."

Der kleine Mann spürte eine eiskalte Hand, die sich durch seine Eingeweide tastete. Seine Angst wuchs unnatürlich schnell und ergriff Besitz von seiner ganzen Person. Es war schrecklich. Er ertrug die Enge nicht mehr. Er wollte das Ende. Er wünschte sich den Tod, um dem zu entkommen. Dann war es plötzlich vorbei.

„Du bist sein Freund. Er bedeutet dir nicht wirklich viel, aber es gibt eine Verbindung. Ich brauche James Potter. Finde ihn. Das ist deine Aufgabe. Dein Leben hängt davon ab. Erweise dich als würdig."

„Mein Lord, ich weiß nicht wie, ich ähm…"

Peter Pettigrew wurde sich bewusst, dass er mit dem leeren Raum sprach. Der Dunkle Lord hatte das Zimmer verlassen.

---------------------------

„Severus, steh auf. Ich brauche Informationen."

Severus Snape erhob sich und blickte Lord Voldemort in die Augen.

„Wer ist Peter Pettigrew?"

Der junge Zauberer erkannte, dass sein Meister seine ersehnte menschliche Schwachstelle schon gefunden hatte.

„Er war mein Mitschüler. Er ist klein, unansehnlich, mittelmäßig, er sucht Schutz bei Stärkeren, er gehörte einer Gruppe um James Potter und Sirius Black an."

„Du verabscheust ihn. Ich teile deine Auffassung. Er will eines Todessers würdig sein, dieser Narr. Aber er wird uns nützlich sein. Du kennst ihn. Überwache ihn. Er hat den Auftrag, James Potter zu finden."

Die roten Augen erfassten die Spuren von Severus Arbeit.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du die angeforderten Tränke schon bereitgestellt. Du bist zuverlässig wie immer. Du wirst mir helfen, meinen Feind zu vernichten. Und ich werde dich belohnen."

Severus Snape verbeugte sich. Als er aufblickte, war er allein. Wer war Peter Pettigrew? Der Kessel musste noch gesäubert werden. Severus Snape beschloss, alles stehen und liegen zu lassen. Sein Verstand arbeitete schnell. Peter Pettigrew, Mitglied der Viererbande James, Sirius, Remus und Peter. Er war unauffällig und anhänglich. James und Sirius schützten ihn. Er verehrte sie und gehorchte ihnen. Nun gehorchte er dem Dunklen Lord und erwartete Schutz. Er stellte in der Tat eine gefährliche Schwachstelle dar, falls er noch zum Freundeskreis der Potters zählte.

Dumbledore musste alarmiert werden. Doch wie? Hogwarts war einer der am besten geschützten Orte überhaupt. Eulen würden ihn erreichen, aber vielleicht zu spät. Verbindungen über das Flohnetzwerk ließen sich überwachen. Apparieren nach Hogwarts war nicht möglich. Ein Portschlüssel könnte funktionieren. Es war riskant. Portschlüssel waren genehmigungspflichtig. Der junge Zauberer konzentrierte sich auf seine Erinnerungen an Dumbledores Gedanken. Es war alles klar und detailliert vorhanden, wie Dumbledore gesagt hatte. Da war sie, die Modifizierung des Zaubers. Er konnte die Schutzwälle überwinden und direkt in Dumbledores Büro gelangen. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den verschmutzten Kessel.

„Portus!"

Der Kessel erstrahlte kurz in einem bläulichen Licht. Der dunkle Zauberer erfasste den Griff. Er spürte, wie er weggerissen wurde. Sekunden später stand er im Büro des Schulleiters.

5. Kapitel

Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch und bearbeitete etwas, das wie Klassenlisten aussah. Er hob den Kopf. Lange weiße Haare umflossen sein Gesicht. Man konnte die Andeutung eines Lächelns erkennen.

„Severus, herzlich willkommen. Ich gebe zu, Sie lernen schnell. Schöner Kessel, übrigens."

Er sah den jungen Zauberer direkt an.

„Ich verstehe, dass dies kein Anstandsbesuch ist. Ich höre."

„Der Dunkle Lord hat Peter Pettigrew. Er soll ihm den Weg zu James Potter zeigen. Er soll seinen Freund verraten. Er wird es tun oder er wird sterben. Meine Aufgabe ist es, ihn zu überwachen."

„Danke, Severus. Es besteht hier kein Grund zur Sorge. Ein Geheimnisbewahrer ist gefunden und wird mit Verschwinden des letzten Sonnenstrahls seine Funktion übernehmen. Der Zauber ist bereits ausgeführt."

„Danke für die Nachricht von Lily."

„Ja, ich dachte mir, dass das wichtig ist. Und Severus, die Idee mit dem Portschlüssel war zugegeben genial, doch mindestens genauso riskant."

Er blickte den schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann an. Der Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich um Nuancen verändert. Er wirkte nicht mehr so beherrscht und kühl wie beim letzten Betreten dieses Büros. Er zeigte Spuren von Verletzlichkeit. Severus Snape hatte sich auf den Weg gemacht, ein Mensch zu werden. Dumbledore stand auf.

„Es gibt einen einfacheren Weg, zu mir zu gelangen. Sie können nach Hogwarts apparieren. Genauer gesagt, Sie können zu mir apparieren. Konzentrieren Sie sich auf Fawkes und Sie kommen zu mir."

Bevor der dunkle Zauberer sich verbeugen konnte, hatte der Direktor seine Hand ergriffen.

„Alles Gute. Kommen Sie bald wieder."

Der junge Mann sah Dumbledore an, nickte kurz und berührte seinen Kessel.

6. Kapitel

Nun folgte er dem unansehnlichen kleinen Mann schon seit Stunden. Wieder in seinem Haus angekommen hatte Severus Snape sofort den Portschlüsselzauber aufgehoben und sich auf die Suche nach Peter Pettigrew gemacht. Dieser arbeitete so ungeordnet und ziellos wie er es schon zu Schulzeiten getan hatte. Führerlos wie er war, trieb ihn die Panik von einem undurchdachten Einfall zum nächsten. Während dieser Zeit hatte Severus Snape sicher alle Leute kennen gelernt, von denen Pettigrew wusste, dass sie jemals mit James Potter gesprochen hatten. Er kannte nun auch die Pettigrew bekannten Verstecke und bevorzugten Aufenthaltsorte der Viererbande. Alles in allem war es ein verlorener Nachmittag.

Es war ein Nachmittag, der zudem noch jede Menge unschöner Erinnerungen in dem dunklen Zauberer wach rief. Er spürte tiefen Hass bei dem Gedanken an die Quälereien von James Potter und Sirius Black. Er war ein Spielzeug für die beiden Zauberer gewesen. Meistens stand er alleine gegen beide und ihre beiden Anhänger Peter Pettigrew und Remus Lupin. Er hatte keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, sie anzugreifen. In vielen Träumen hatte er sie vernichtend geschlagen. Nach der Schulzeit waren sie zu echten Gegnern geworden. Er hatte sich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen, James Potter Dumbledore. Von Black und Lupin wusste er nichts Genaues. Und jetzt war er fest entschlossen, James Potters Kind zu schützen. Er musste verrückt geworden sein. In seinen Gedanken traten Lily und Dumbledore mit ins Bild. Mit ihnen kam das überwältigende Gefühl von Glück. Nein, es lohnte sich, die Macht des Dunklen Lords musste gebrochen werden.

„Merlin sei Dank, er ist zu Hause."

Peter Pettigrew war inzwischen in einem Vorort von London angekommen. In einem kleinen Haus am Rand des bewohnten Gebietes brannte Licht. Im Inneren des Zimmers erkannte Severus Snape die Silhouette von Sirius Black. Das war der bisherige Höhepunkt des Abends. Der dunkle Zauberer holte tief Luft. Black musste aus seinem Familienwohnsitz ausgezogen sein. Er sah, wie sich die Tür öffnete und der kleine Zauberer eintrat. Die beiden begrüßten sich wie alte Freunde. Die Haustür wurde geschlossen und kurze Zeit später die Vorhänge zugezogen. Jetzt konnte er nur noch warten. Er betrachtete die rotgoldenen Strahlen der untergehenden Abendsonne. Nach und nach erschienen einzelne Sterne am Himmel, es würde eine klare Sommernacht werden.

Bald darauf kam der unansehnliche Mann aus dem Haus. Sobald die Tür geschlossen war, disapparierte er. Der dunkle Zauberer folgte ihm im nächsten Moment. Peter Pettigrew kehrte in seine eigene Behausung zurück. Das Ende eines langen Tages war gekommen. Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer beschloss, trotzdem noch einige Zeit vor dem Haus zu bleiben. Er wartete. Da hörte er hinter seinem Rücken ein Rascheln. Blitzartig drehte er sich um, den Zauberstab in der Hand. Dann fiel Severus Snape auf die Knie.

„Severus, mein treuer Freund, steh auf. Dieser Nachmittag muss dich grenzenlos gelangweilt haben. Deshalb werde ich dir jetzt etwas Besseres vorführen. Du sollst meinen Triumph sehen."

Der Dunkle Lord war erschreckend gut gelaunt. Der junge Zauberer wagte kaum zu atmen.

„Komm mit!"

Er packte den jungen Mann am Arm und disapparierte mit ihm. Sie fanden sich in einem kleinen Ort wieder. Diese Gegend kam Severus Snape bekannt vor. Er war heute schon hier gewesen. Sie gingen ein Stück die Straße entlang. Das fahle Mondlicht erhellte die Hausfassaden. Vor einem großen Baum hielten sie an.

„Du sollst in aller Ruhe das Werk deines Meisters bewundern können. Petrificus totalus."

Severus Snape spürte, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Er kippte nach hinten und lehnte nun gegen den Baumstamm. Lord Voldemort ging einige Schritte auf die Häuserreihe zu. Er nahm ein Stück Pergament aus seinem Umhang und hielt es ins Mondlicht. Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite.

„Finite incantatem."

Die Häuser schienen im fahlen Lichtschein zu verschwimmen. Als das Bild wieder klar wurde, stand ein zusätzliches Gebäude vor dem Dunklen Lord. Der schwarze Zauberer öffnete schweigend mit seinem Zauberstab die Tür und verschwand im Inneren des Hauses. Dort musste die Familie Potter wohnen. Einen Moment lang geschah nichts. Dann konnte man durch die Fenster einen grünen Lichtstrahl erkennen, bald darauf einen zweiten. Der junge Zauberer kannte dieses Leuchten. Es wurde nur von einem Fluch erzeugt, dem Avada Kedavra. Galt das Licht Lily, ihrem Mann, ihrem Sohn? Aller Mut, alle Hoffnung, alle Gefühle verließen ihn. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünschte sich Severus Snape zu sterben. Die Minuten schienen sich zu einer Ewigkeit zu dehnen. Dann erstrahlte das grüne Licht zum dritten Mal. Der junge Zauberer brach zusammen.

Es mussten Stunden vergangen sein, als Severus Snape wieder zu sich kam. Mühsam richtete er sich auf, seine Arme und Beine schwer wie Blei. In seine leeren Gedanken trat das Bild eines Phönixes. Er versuchte, sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Gleich darauf fand er sich auf dem Fußboden von Dumbledores Büro wieder.

7. Kapitel

Der alte Zauberer kniete neben dem jungen Mann.

„Severus, was ist passiert?"

Der dunkle Zauberer konnte nichts sagen. Er hob den Kopf und sah Dumbledore in die Augen. Dieser verstand. Er sah die Bilder, die Severus Snape eben anschauen musste. Er blieb wie versteinert auf dem Boden knien. Dann sprang er auf.

„Hier stimmt etwas nicht. Sie dürften sich gar nicht bewegen können. Es sei denn…Severus, bitte warten Sie hier auf mich. Tun Sie es für mich, bitte."

Im nächsten Moment war Dumbledore verschwunden. Severus Snape blieb auf dem Fußboden liegen. Er wusste nicht, ob seine Beine ihm gehorchen würden, wenn er aufstehen wollte. Er wusste nicht, ob er es wollte. Irgendwann schlug die schwere Turmuhr Mitternacht. Als er wieder erwachte, sah er Dumbledores Gesicht über seinem eigenen. Der alte Zauberer kniete wieder auf dem Boden und hatte Severus auf seinen Schoß gezogen. Er schwieg. Der junge Mann schloss die Augen und überließ sich wieder dem Schlaf.

Die Morgensonne schickte ihre ersten zaghaften Strahlen durch das Dunkel. Einige von ihnen fanden ihren Weg durch die Fenster vom Büro des Schulleiters. Severus Snape öffnete die Augen. Er lag noch immer auf dem Fußboden, noch immer sah er Dumbledores Gesicht. Der Direktor hatte nicht geschlafen. Der junge Zauberer versuchte sich aufzurichten, der alte unterstützte ihn. Schweigend blickten sie sich an. Dumbledore sah aus, als wären viele Tränen auf seinem Gesicht getrocknet.

„Ich war meiner Sache zu sicher. Severus, es tut mir leid. Ich trage die Verantwortung für den Tod von James und Lily Potter."

Er schwieg. Severus Snape rührte sich nicht. Dann fuhr er fort:

„Sie haben das Recht, alles zu erfahren, was heute Nacht geschehen ist. Das muss die schwärzeste Nacht Ihres Lebens gewesen sein. Ja, die ersten beiden Lichtblitze galten James und Lily. Wir haben sie gefunden. Der dritte Fluch sollte das Kind töten. Das ist nicht geschehen. Wir fanden Harry Potter lebend."

Der dunkle Zauberer erwachte aus seiner Starre.

„Das Baby trug eine Fluchnarbe auf der Stirn. Das ist uralte Magie. Eine Macht, die Lord Voldemort immer unterschätzt hat. Lily muss sich schützend vor ihr Kind gestellt haben ohne den Mörder anzugreifen. Sie liebte ihr Kind mehr als ihr eigenes Leben. Sie starb für ihren Sohn und hinterließ ihm damit einen Schutzschild, den Lord Voldemort nicht durchdringen konnte. Der tödliche Fluch reflektierte und traf den Mörder."

Der junge Mann war nun komplett wach. Er hörte mit voller Aufmerksamkeit zu.

„Lord Voldemort verlor all seine Kraft und löste sich auf. Das war der Grund, warum Sie sich wieder bewegen konnten. Aber ich habe die dunkle Ahnung, dass der Lord für diesen Fall vorgesorgt hatte. Ich kann Ihnen hoffentlich später mehr erklären. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Lord Voldemort nicht endgültig tot ist. Ich musste den Lähmzauber, der Sie fesselte, persönlich beenden."

Dumbledore sah Severus Snape an.

„Dass wir den kleinen Harry rechtzeitig finden konnten, ist Ihr Verdienst. Das Baby wäre alleine innerhalb weniger Stunden gestorben. Nun ist er bei Lilys Schwester in Sicherheit."

„Nicht Petunia! Sie hat wenig mit Lily gemeinsam!"

„Severus, ich weiß. Aber sie ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Ihr Blut schützt Harry, weil sie Lilys Schwester ist. Ich bin sicher, dass Lord Voldemort Harry suchen wird, sobald er einen Weg gefunden hat, seine Kräfte wieder herzustellen."

Die Sonnenstrahlen erhellten das Zimmer. Sie strömten durch die Fenster und erreichten die beiden Zauberer.

„Severus, ich bitte Sie, bei mir zu bleiben. Werden Sie Lehrer in Hogwarts. Wir brauchen Sie. Ich brauche Sie."

Der dunkle Zauberer sah Dumbledore ungläubig an. Dieser sagte:

„Normalerweise halte ich nicht viel von Prophezeiungen. Doch dass Harry Potter Lord Voldemorts Angriff überlebt hat und stattdessen sein Verfolger getroffen wurde, ist höchst denkwürdig. Diese Voraussage hat den Jungen auf seinen Lebensweg gebracht. Lord Voldemort hat ihn gekennzeichnet. Er wird Fähigkeiten haben, die er ohne den Fluch nicht hätte, Fähigkeiten, die ihn dem Dunklen Lord ebenbürtig machen können. Er wird ihm wieder gegenübertreten. Deshalb muss Harry Potter geschützt werden. Und er muss ausgebildet werden."

„Wie stellen Sie sich das vor?"

„Der Junge wird hier gute Lehrer finden. Dafür sorge ich. Aber er braucht einen Menschen, der ihn nicht nur Unterrichtsstoff lehrt. Er braucht jemanden, der Lord Voldemort kennt, der seine Motive, sein Verhalten und seine Todesser kennt. Er braucht jemanden, der ihn dazu bringt, seine Kräfte zu benutzen, wenn er angegriffen wird. Er braucht jemanden, der ihn behandelt, wie ein Todesser ihn behandeln würde. Mit anderen Worten, wenn er Lord Voldemort besiegen können soll, braucht er Sie."

Severus Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich.

„Wir alle brauchen Sie. Wir müssen uns auf das vorbereiten, was unvermeidlich kommen wird. Zudem sind mit Lord Voldemort nicht alle seine Anhänger verschwunden. Niemand hat so viel Einblick in ihre Aktivitäten wie Sie."

Der dunkle Zauberer nickte langsam mit dem Kopf. Dumbledore sagte:

„Das ist eine schwere Aufgabe. Sie wird Ihnen nicht viele Freunde einbringen. Aber sie wird Ihren Fähigkeiten entsprechen. Sie können in anderen Menschen Kräfte freisetzen, indem Sie sie Anfeindungen aussetzen. Und Sie können sich sicher sein, dass es in Hogwarts einen Menschen gibt, der Sie wirklich kennt. Und der Ihnen absolut vertraut. Und mehr als das…"

Die Sonne erleuchtete den ganzen Raum. Die Schwärze der Nacht war vertrieben.

Epilog

In den folgenden Tagen wurde bekannt, dass Sirius Black als Geheimnisbewahrer ausgewählt worden war. Auch er war noch in der Nacht zum Tatort gekommen. Hagrid, der das Baby mit dem von Black geliehenen Motorrad zu seiner Tante gebracht hatte, fragte sich noch lange, wie er Sirius nur hatte glauben können, dass dieser sich Sorgen um die Potters gemacht habe. Es gab anschließend einen Kampf, bei dem Sirius, augenscheinlich wahnsinnig geworden, eine ganze Straße in die Luft sprengte. Bei diesem Vorfall starben mehrere nichtmagische Menschen. Von dem ebenfalls anwesenden Peter Pettigrew fand man nur noch den Teil eines Fingers. Sirius Black wurde als Todesser und Verräter verurteilt und nach Askaban verbannt. Alle bekannten Todesser wurden ebenfalls verurteilt und unter die Aufsicht der Dementoren gestellt. Albus Dumbledore verbürgte sich für Severus Snape, der Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts wurde.

Zwölf Jahre später schaffte Sirius Black es, als Animagus Schnuffel aus Askaban auszubrechen. Er suchte und fand den tot geglaubten Peter Pettigrew, der sich, ebenfalls Animagus, als Ratte Scabbers bei Harrys Freund Ronald Weasley versteckt hielt. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Black im letzten Moment den unscheinbaren Peter Pettigrew zum Geheimnisbewahrer gemacht hatte, in dem Glauben, dass niemand ein solches Geheimnis bei dem kleinen Zauberer vermuten würde. Dieser hatte sein Wissen sofort an Lord Voldemort weitergegeben. Außerdem hatte Pettigrew vor zwölf Jahren beim Versuch, sich Sirius Blacks Rache zu entziehen, die Explosion verursacht, die noch mehrere Muggel mit in den Tod riss und so seine eigene Flucht getarnt. Als Sirius Black den wirklichen Verräter Peter Pettigrew nun zur Rechenschaft ziehen wollte, wurde er wieder gefangen genommen, diesmal von seinem alten Feind Severus Snape, der Sirius noch immer für den Verräter der Potters hielt. Peter Pettigrew jedoch konnte fliehen und verhalf mangels besserer Ideen Lord Voldemort zu neuen Kräften.

ENDE


End file.
